AVP: Redemption
by alienlover64
Summary: What if Scar from Alien vs Predator had a daughter that was of royal blood? How does she react to the death of her father? -This is just made out of the fact that I have a very random mind that loves to come up with interesting stuff.- -I don't own AVP, I just own my ocs that will be in this story.- -Matured for future scenes- -Updated title-


As it says in the title, this will either be a one-shot or a full story. I will update this note when I have made up my mind.

 _ **EDIT:**_ I will be making this into a story, also I know that a lot of people out there like my story 'AVP: The Eight Warriors' and I know I haven't updated it in a while, but it is in the works and chapter three is being a bit difficult. So please be patient.

Also this story is not apart or a continuation of my other AVP story.

Now here's a list of the characters~

* * *

Predators, Predator hybrid, Xenomorph hybrids, Predaliens, Xenomorph and U'darahje Zabin are the following:

* * *

 **Predators**

Skyla

Gender: female.

Age: 20.

Height: 6'0".

Family Relationship: Scars daughter.

Relationship with other characters: Mentor is Mullack, best friend is Skull, enemies are Sain'ja and Vor'mekta.

Mullack

Gender: male.

Age: 42.

Height: 7'4".

Family Relationship: younger brother to Ki'vik'non.

Relationship with other characters: Mentor to Skyla, kind of a counselor to Skull, Tichinde and Yeyinde.

Skull

Gender: male.

Age: 23.

Height: 6'8".

Family Relationship: older brother to Yeyinde.

Relationship with other characters: best friend is Skyla, enemies are Sain'ja and Vor'mekta.

Ki'vik'non

Gender: male.

Age: 50.

Height: 7'4".

Family Relationship: older brother to Mullack, father to Tichnide.

Relationship with other characters: nothing other than the fact that he is a wise and knowledgeable clan leader, and that he is the enemy to Dachande.

Tichinde

Gender: female.

Age: 34.

Height: 6'7".

Family Relationship: Ki'vik'nons daughter, married/mated with Dachande, daughter is Thwei.

Relationship with other characters: goes to Mullack for advice, (even though these ones aren't in this story) is the cousin to La-Pol and Ka-Jalk.

Yeyinde (name means Brave one)

Gender: female.

Age: 17.

Height: 5'9".

Family Relationship: older brother is Skull.

Relationship with other characters: goes to Mullack for advice, best friend is Da'dtou-di, enemies are Thwei, Sain'ja and Vor'mekta.

Dhi'rauta (name means Cunning)

Gender: female.

Age: 14.

Height: 5'0".

Family Relationship: adopted sister to Sain'ja and Vor'mekta.

Relationship with other characters: friends with her adopted siblings Sain'ja and Vor'mekta.

* * *

 **Predator hybrid**

Thwei (name means Blood)

Gender: female.

Age: 13.

Height: 5'5".

Family Relationship: parents are Tichinde and Dachande, Grandfather is Ki'vik'non, Aunt is Da'dtou-di.

Relationship with other characters: girlfriend to Sain'ja, best friend is Vor'mekta.

* * *

 **Xenomorph hybrids**

Halkrath, also known as Blue (name means Shadow)

Gender: female.

Age: 16.

Height: 5'11" .

Family Relationship: twin sister to Kuihade.

Relationship with other characters: doesn't know anyone else all that well, best friends are Bhu'ja, Shonock and Flaith (even though those two aren't in the story.). Likes to tease Yeyinde (mainly because their first encounter with each other, she thought that Yeyinde was a male due to how her armor is styled and how she acted.)

Kuihade, also known as Red (name means Destroyer)

Gender: female.

Age: 16.

Height: 5'11".

Family Relationship: twin sister to Halkrath.

Relationship with other characters: doesn't know anyone else all that well, best friends are Bhu'ja, Shonock and Flaith (even though those two aren't in this story) . A constant flirt around Yeyinde (mainly because their first encounter with each other, she thought that Yeyinde was a male due to how her armor is styled and how she acted.)

* * *

 **Predaliens**

Dachande (name means Different knife)

Gender: male.

Age: 38.

Height: 7'0".

Family Relationship: married/mated with Tichinde, daughter is Thwei, older brother to Da'dtou-di.

Relationship with other characters: enemy to Ki'vik'non.

Da'dtou-di (name means Femminine for "little knife")

Gender: female.

Age: 20.

Height: 5'5".

Family Relationship: older brother is Dachande, Neise (however you spell it) is Thwei.

Relationship with other characters: best friend to Yeyinde.

H'dlak (name means Fear)

Gender: male.

Age: 29.

Height: 7'0".

Family Relationship: no family.

Relationship with other characters: none whatsoever.

* * *

 **Xenomorph**

Bhu'ja (name means Ghost)

Gender: male.

Age: 28.

Height: 7'5".

Family Relationship: all of the Xenomorphs are his family, oh and the Queen.

Relationship with other characters: best friends are Halkrath and Kuihade. Enemies are everyone else on this list.

* * *

 **U'darahje Zabin** (abomination insect or unworthy, fitting definition/translation for this made up alien race of mine.)

Sain'ja (name means Warrior)

Gender: male.

Age: 16.

Height: 6'0".

Family Relationship: twin brother to Vor'mekta.

Relationship with other characters: boyfriend to Thwei, enemies are Skyla and Skull.

Vor'mekta (name means Stalker)

Gender: female.

Age: 16.

Height: 5'8".

Family Relationship: twin sister to Sain'ja.

Relationship with other characters: best friend to Thwei, enemies are Skyla and Skull.

* * *

 _ **A/N: most of the names were found in,** 'Unabridged Yautja Terms Reference'_ _**by** 'G. Fawkes'._


End file.
